The Island, the Tribe, and the Warlords
by Beyondhellvalley
Summary: *lemons ahead* Join the warlord Motochika on his quest to find out the secrets of a mysterious island off the coast of the city-state of Fontaine. Along the way, they meet a gigantic tribe of Pokémon, who actually fully know English. There is a war, however, raging on against a rival tribe on the other half of the island. The tribe requests that Motochika helps stop them!
1. Chapter 1

Ransei, a region in which the past & future live as one. Ever since the brutal warlord Oda Nobunaga defeated and sentenced to death, Ransei has become very peaceful. Though every now & then, the warlords of the 17 provinces will compete in a less-brutal war then in the days of Nobunaga, usually out of boredom or bragging rights. Anyways, recently, the warlord of the Fontaine Province, a renowned sailor and naval genius by the name of Motochika, discovered a gigantic island off the coast of Southeast Ransei. So, after a few conferences, he decided to go with Motonari, Warlord of the Greenleaf Province, Oichi, co-leader of the Aurora Province, Ginchiyo, the proud leader of the Violight Province, Nō, the warmongress of the Spectra Province, Nēnē, the head of the ninja-occupied Viperia, and Valora's rising star, Ina. The island is mostly a thick jungle with volcanoes, atolls, & a beach that forms a large ring around the island. What secrets doers this island contain? Let us find out!


	2. Chapter I: Arrival

*POV: Motochika*

We arrived on the nameless island on the third day of sailing. "At last, this ambiguous a island has been reached!" I said. "Indeed, my dear." said Ina, who became my wife after Ransei was united. As we were both water-type trainers, we hit it off just fine. "Yeah, but where to go from here?" questioned Oichi. "We have no map, no knowledge of this place, and most importantly, no compasses!". Well, let's just stay on the ship for now.", I requested.

My ship in particular, _The Milotic_, is the finest vessel in Ransei. She has one deck, a mandate for ships in my homeland. As the innovators in Ina's homeland of Valora had a recent breakthrough, with our culture becoming more modern and turning Ransei into a blend of old and new, reminding us of our feudal days and, at the same time, the progress since then, we have installed severall new features. For example, she now posesses a steam engine, rather than just her sails (though they have not teen removed). She is now armed with harpoons to attach to fortresses, cannontah fire off stone spheres that trap Pokémon, a magnificently large galley, and a beautiful carving of a Milotic on the bow, a gift from Motonari.

Dinner was nothing too special, an average feast on Magicarp, a delicious seared Feebas, locally-grown berries such as Nanab, Cherie, Sitrus, & Pomeg, and a beautifully-cooked Unfezzant. "Now, Motochika, how about a game of chess? I will probably decimate you again, but I'm willing got see you try!" boasted Motnari. I replied "You're on!", and we went from a peaceful dinner to warfare on a wooden slab in mere minutes. That just proves that we warlords are born restless and impulsive. Fortunately, I got the help from Ginchiyo, who is a master strategist, unlike me, as managed to defeat Motonari. After that moment of triumph, I retreated to my cabin with Ina. we stripped down and got into bed, as we were used to eachother's nude bodies by this point. But tonight, our thoughts estates to become...naughty...

"You know, dearest, we still have yet to try intercourse. Don't you plan to have kids with me, honey? Perhaps now would be a good time." "I agree, Ina. I love you, and that would be the prefect way to show it." We began, as usual, by passionately kissing like cliche lovers. I then proceeded to kiss Ina's neck. "Mmmmmmmm, oh Motochika!" moaned my loving wife. After that glorious minute of embracing Ina, she got on her knees and proceeded to start sucking me off. "Oh fuck, Ina! You're soooooo good at this!" I moaned. I was feeling nothing but pure bliss as she sucked me. I proceeded to thrust while my manhood away inside her mouth, moaning blissfully all the way. That is until my body have in and I came in her mouth. "Now it's time to switch gears." Ina said in a suductive tone. "How so, my dear?" I questioned. I felt so dumb for asking that, as the answer itself was now right in front of my face, and I meant that in the literal sense!

After my idiotic question, Ina sat down on my face and ordered me to lick her out. Her ass was already quite large, but it somehow felt larger when it was in my face. "Please eat me out, dearest! I beg of you! Lick my pussy!" It was your standard Ransein pussy, a small bit on the hairy side, as it is tradition here not to shave "down there". This hair also matched Ina's indigo hair. I shoved my tongue into her wet folds, savoring every single drop of her juices. "Oh fuck yes, Chi! Lick my wet, fur-covered pussy!" (Chi is her pet name for me, as Motochika IS quite long.) I obeyed my lover and violently licked her folds. They tasted like vanilla, a smell that is infamously erotic. "Awwww shit! Keep licking me out, Chi! Don't ever stop!" Ina moaned with the slightest bit of a whorish tone. "Chi, I'm gonna cum!" Ina shrieked. She squirted all over my face, and I was blessed enough to taste every last drop of it. It was amazing.

Ina eventually scooted off of face and put her sexy little cunt near my cock. I prodded her slit with my cock's head until she began to beg for the whole thing. "Please, Chi, fuck my pussy hard! Make me your bitch and don't hold back!" I then thrusted into Ina's wet hole with all of my might. She was extremely tight and hot, a great combination. I then started humping her pussy. I never before have felt something so great! "Oh fuck, Chi! you're amazing! I love you so much!" Ina wailed as she bounced on my shaft in lust-driven glee as I fondled her perfect round butt. "Chi, I'm going to cum!" "Me too, Ina!" "Inside me! Please cum inside of me!" "I will, baby!" I then proceeded to coat her tight, hot, & wet insides with my sticky white mixture. She then proceeded to orgasm her self, covering my pelvic area with stray juices. I pulled my cock out of her "lady parts" and the two of us fell asleep every quickly.

We awoke the following morning to, for the norm, a quaint little Starly alarm clock given to me by Ujiyasu. When Ina & I walked to the deck to check on everything, we saw anether ship near us. On it were Ryujii, Oichi's best friend and also boyfriend wile wields an Espeon, Ieyasu & his pupil Tadakatsu (who is Ina's father, by the way.), Ujiyasu (yes, the same man who crafted our Starly alarm clock) & his wild daughter Kai, Aya, Ranmaru, Kotarō, Masamune, & the legendary ninj. (Second only to Nēnē, even.) Hanzo. The Legendary Kenshin & Shingen were also going to join them, but Shingen was fighting a battle against Tuberculosis that he's had for about 4 years now, & Kenshin had bro treat his wounded Alakasam. Yoshiro of Pugilis, sadly, had disappeared from Ransei along with his Conkeldurr about 17 months prior to this voyage, and Yoshimoto was, surprisingly, too busy running Chrysalia to join us.

The group joining my party on the island were Nēnē, Oichi, Ginchiyo, Nō, Ina, Masamune, & Ryujii. We were just strolling along in the jungle when we were caught in a cleverly-hidden net trap, no doubt used by hunters, made of vines. Then, various Pokémon, such as Lopunny, Infernape, Lucario, Gallade, Blaziken, Meinshao, Sceptile, Scizzor, Seampert, Typhlosion, Feraligatr, & Emboar, approached the trap. All of them had what appeared to have war-paint on, and while they all wore the skins or coats of Pokémon such as Krookodile, Persian, Tauros, or Spinda. Also, all of them here male, as they had their cocks showing, some bulging and hardening even! An Infernape then cut us all down from the trap. The tribal Pokémon then all pointed their spears at us or prepared their tomahawks, stone blades, hunting knives, & bows and arrows. They finally proceeded to strip us down, tie us to dried bamboo poles, and hauled us back to their village.

Their village was deep in the jungle. It was rathe large, but also simplistic. There was a crashed air-craft to the North that read "Sinnoh Air" fire pit in the center, hardened clay houses with thatcfor roofs and peculiar white paint designs on the front (I later learned that this was actually cum from the tribal males so they can easily mark their homes) to the east and west, & tons of Pokémon including Infernape, Blazkien, Absol, Liepard, Cinccino, Lucario, Meinshao, Meganium, Pidgeot, Flygon, Haxorus, Lilligant, Weavile, Dewgong, Lapras, Simisage, Simipour, Floatzel, Ambipom, Persian, Ninetails, Zangoose, Milotic, Nidoqueen, Mighyena, Typhlosion, Feraligatr, Charizard, Sceptile, Swampert, Serpirior, Frosslass, Vespiquen, Roserade, Leafeon, Vaporeon, Jolteon, Espeon, Umbreon, Flareon, Glaceon, Altaria, Garchomp, Gardevoir, Mismagious, Manetric, Luxray, Houndoom, Tyranitar, Arbok & Lopunny, all male or female (except for Lilligant) and most I them having sex with their children or moated or BOTH out in the open.

The poles we were rudely tied to we're planted into the ground in front of tw downed air-plane. We were naked, emabrrassed, and most of all, scared. The tribal chief, just an Infernape in more tribal paint then the rest, his fur-covered penis with a knot and barbs hardening at the sight of us emerged with a Lopunny girl by his side. She was fine looking. She had that sexy Lopunny body, but only wore a Sharpedo tooth necklace, two pearl bracelets on each of her two wrists, Persian-pelt loinclith bottoms that didn't even cover her pussy, but rather expose it, and red tribal paint in several places: her cheeks (painted whiskers), her ass (a handprint on each butt-cheek), her torso, arms & legs (tiger stripes), & her pussy (red paint on her inner-thighs).

The Infernape, named Aesau, asked us "Why do you come to our island?" I replied "My homeland's sailors discovered it and we grew intreaged by it, so we decided to check it out." "Hmmmmm, wait...you're warlords from the Ransei region, are you not?" "Yes, we are." "Men, untie these people. These are to be our guests, not our sacrifice to Arceus." Aesau replied. "Why did you free us when you asked if we were warlords?" I questioned. "The reason why" he said, "is because you can save us all."

So, all of us were assigned a house to stay in. I was assigned to the residence I that Lopunny girl I met, and she was quite satisfied. Ina didn't mind, as though we loved eachother, it was typical for leaders to have multiple partners. Anyways, the sexy Lopunny was named Leilani. Dafter we got to know eachother, we went to her house anmalware amazed at how cute it looked. She had Dahlias fgrownm out of a flower box in the window, she fixed us dinner of Tauros Burgers, a delicacy in the mainland. It tasted great, but the best thing that happened to me, was when I saw Leilanhe shaking her ass for me, bent over on our bed. I knew she would become the best fuck I ever had.

To be continued...when school calms the fuck down...

*So that's my debut chapter in my debut fanfic. All trolls who flame me, tell me to piss off or jump off a bridge, or try to rip this fanfic a new one will be jailed, fined, raped, forced to sing showtunes in Japanese while having a fork shoves up their rectum while watching every one of Ed Wood's movies for 6,900,000,000,000,000 years. Why? This just for fun. Lets look at the previously mentioned Edward Davis Wood, Junior. Who gives two shits that he wasn't a crowd pleaser. Everybody hated his work (he even won an award after his death in 1980 for being the worst director of all time) but he kept at it because he enjoyed it. And if you are going to tell me to jump off a bridge for just trying to enhance my boring everyday life that just so happens to have caught your attention, you are one low human being. If you don't like it, that's fine. If you think this is the worst fanfic of all time, that's fine too. But, at least be respectful. If you have nothing nice to say, don't say anything at all. But, on a lighter note, hopefully see you next time & don't forget to clean your keyboard! ;)


End file.
